Consequences of a Love Potion
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: Alternate Universe; Snape/OC. Sadly, she couldn't blame anyone but herself. She knew that this subject in Potions would arise sooner or later and she knew that Professor Snape would have them test out the effects. She should have done research on what it would do to her. If she had, maybe this whole mess wouldn't have happened!


**Consequences of a Love Potion**

_**author's note: An explanation to those on dA and maybe a few others who know me and question the pairing. One, Brianna's one-hundred years old. Two, its in her seventh year at Hogwarts when Professor Snape won't be her teacher for much longer. Three, I became tired of writing this after about thirty-six hours and moved on to something else, so this is the result. Naturally, things I normally would have explained better were left in their primitive form. At the end, I say "possibly" because I might, sometime down the line, write a piece. But, I may not. It all depends on the mood I'm in.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this piece and review! Please? Even if you despise it?**_

* * *

Sadly, she knew that she only had herself to blame. After all, she could have said "no". She could have settled with the bloody zero and washed her hands of the whole affair. Now, of course, she had much to answer for. And it was all so damnably embarrassing! Who the hell publicly proclaimed their love for someone? Well, it didn't help that she was under the influence of a powerful love potion, but that still wasn't the point! The point was the fact that such a proclamation had been for the very potions master who forced her to try out the bloody thing. Granted, she wasn't sure if he had realized that a bit of his hair fell into it when he leaned over her shoulder to check and see if the thing was done, but that part was his bad! His hair was long enough! He should tie it back more often so as to minimize such disasters from ever occurring again.

Brianna Davis was just, obviously, having a very bad day. Most of that day was annoying, at best, but potions class apparently was the time when the whole period went to hell.

She, who was now hiding in her Gryfindor dorm room on her bed with the curtains drawn around her small frame, buried her face in her hands to attempt to cool off the embarrassment. It had been such a, hot, little proclamation as well. She was surprised that she hadn't mauled him, to be honest.

Of course, the bastard decided to punish her for her actions despite the whole thing initially being his fault. Greasy git!

The moment she peeked out from behind her hands her face suddenly turned beet red at the memory of the look on said "greasy git's" face after she had- she had- kissed him. Her face found its way back into the folds of her hands once more. She remembered the act, too, worst of all. She remembered her lack of apologetic attitude afterwards and her blatantly inappropriate innuendoes about- she stamped on the thought. It was best she forgot that bit of vocabulary. She never even knew she had it in her, but love potions, especially a watered down version of Amortentia, brought out the most… she figured it would be inappropriate behavior for her.

She shuddered. At least he believed her to be acting on the influence and not… not in earnest.

Brianna glared at her velvet drapery from over her fingers and made an attempt to calm down. She had detention in an hour and it wouldn't do to enter his office flustered an embarrassed. She needed to be indifferent and accepting. She needed to banish the heat in her lower regions for fear of them coming back to haunt her during the detention.

Her mind began to relive that afternoon's potions class. She was sitting between Hermione and Nevil and both girls were attempting to help the poor lost soul every time he nearly got something wrong. Snape, who hovered around the Gryfindors like a vulture or a very determined cat, unnerved the boy to the point where only Brianna's swift reflexes that were clearly not human saved the entire class from being blown to bits. In any case, when Brianna moved aside to inspect her book once she turned down the heat to keep the potion warm, her professor leaned over her shoulder to inspect it and make certain that everything was correct. They were all going to have to test it at the end of the period and he was checking for any… issues that the potion might have. Neither of them, or the others at the table, noticed that some of his hair fell into it.

What the potion was supposed to do to them, being a substantially less taxing version of Amortentia, was to make them temporarily feel sensations of lust and heightened hormones. What it was not supposed to do, even if one of them did like someone in the room, was to make them act on their feelings. That was only supposed to happen if the final ingredients, hair of the person intended to make the other fall for, were added. They weren't going to do that.

The moment Brianna drank the potion her body reacted in a very… sexual way. Carnal instincts like lust ran deeper for the elven race than for humans. The potion wouldn't have been too much of a problem for her to handle if it wasn't for the fact that a few strands of Professor Severus Snape's hair fell into it.

All hell broke loose the moment her eyes were drawn to him. It took her mere moments to stand up and approach him, much to he professor's shock and horror. It took less than that to grab the back of his neck, force him to bend just enough to where his face was mere inches from hers, and then (finally) for her to reach on her tip-toes and kiss him. It hadn't started out hot, but she certainly turned it into a steamy one fast. It was all the Potions Master could do to pull her off.

Thinking back, she was surprised that he hadn't managed it at first. She certainly hadn't been in a state to fight back. Brianna decided that the man was most likely too shocked (to say the least) that it took him a few moments to even register what was going on. And then beyond that all struggle probably stemmed from a blind sense of panic and embarrassment.

And the things she said after he managed to get her to stop mauling him- oh by the time he managed to gather his flustered senses Brianna was certainly mauling Professor Snape- were even worse.

His dark eyes were inflamed with anger an embarrassment. He held her at arms' length just to keep her from doing it again.

"What on earth do you think you are playing at, Miss Davis?" he'd snapped.

Brianna had laughed in a tone that suggested more than her actions let on.

"I wasn't aware this was a game! But, never mind, it can be one if you so wish. Teacher," her fingers were playing with his arms.

"Detention, Miss Davis!"

She smiled coyly, "Oh yes, best to play alone, no?"

He dismissed the class shortly afterward.

Now, Brianna flopped back onto her soft red velvet sheets and let out a loud groan. No one was in the room and even if they were they wouldn't have heard. Silencing charms were definitely a blessing.

* * *

The teacher's study was where one could find a still very flustered Severus Snape as he examined a drop of the contents of Miss Davis' potion that swirled in a thin little vial. He suspected what the problem had been now that his mind was clear and he was able to think back on that particular class without turning an unflattering shade of red and red was an unflattering color for him to turn. Muttering a few spells wandlessly under his breath he identified the source of DNA strands that most certainly belonged to him.

He sat back in the chair he was sitting at with a calculating sigh. At least it only had been just that. She was still going to serve detention mostly so that he could re-establish a student-teacher relationship instead of… something that he felt at the moment.

Severus, honestly, never once thought that the girl had it in her so he was most inclined to believe that the potion influenced her actions. Apparently, according to a very amused Professor Moruni, a love potion to an elf might as well be a lust enhancer. It had definitely been one in this case much to his enbarrassment and, dare he say it? Pleasure? He was a healthy sort of man and Miss Davis was- well- a very healthy female. She could also kiss extremely well under the influence though he was certain that kissing was something she had a little bit of experience in.

He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to quell the very inappropriate thoughts that this subject matter incited. The last thing he needed was for the emotions he kept so carefully bottled up to run away with him over something as arbitrary as an accidental bad reaction to a love potion.

Severus used the remainder of his time alone and away from his office to steel himself for the night's detention with Miss Davis.

* * *

Dinner was practically unbearable. Brianna dealt with teasing most of her life- there was always something for her elf co-workers to tease her about- and she was used to it. Still, things that people teased her about didn't usually embarrass her and send her into another bought of red blush. Of course the whole kissing Snape thing was embarrassing! The Slytherins, especially, were aiming some rather dirty jokes her way. Of course, this prompted Harry and Ron to switch from their rather amused state to defensive, righteous, anger.

Part of her dreaded that night's detention and another part of her looked forward to it. She wanted a chance to apologize and make sure that he wouldn't face the wrath of the Dark Lord for something that was a complete accident. After all, it wasn't like she had known his hair made it into her potion and she would be damned if the whole situation continued to remain stagnant and embarrassing for both parties.

Brianna did notice that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore looked very entertained about something. Judging by the look of pure murder that the Potions Master between them shot the two she had a feeling that whatever it was they were teasing Professor Snape about likely had a lot to do with what happened between the two of them earlier.

"So, when you go to detention with Snape tonight, Bri, are you going to attempt to seduce him again or will he be the one doing it next time?" asked a cheeky Dean.

Brianna glared at him and took a bite of her mashed potatoes and gravy.

"We're most likely going to plot ways to effectively disembowel anyone who dares to mention the episode again," she replied with her tone bordering on dangerous.

Dean, at least, knew when to take a hint and backed away from her. Brianna, for her part, continued to glare at the food in front of her in complete and total embarrassment. She thanked her lucky stars that it was only a love potion problem and not- not- anything else. The thought of what everyone's reactions would be if they so much as got wind of where her feelings actually lay was something that she was attempting to avoid.

Brianna realized when it was time to leave by the movement made by Professor Snape at the staff table. She watched him take his leave out of the corner of her teal eyes before excusing herself and following.

* * *

Severus Snape was organizing a stack of boxes when the subject of his personally issued detention walked into his office. His dark brown, bordering black, eyes met her worried teal ones and the feeling of exasperation overwhelmed his senses. This was probably going to be the most awkward detention he ever had the displeasure to oversee.

"Miss Davis, please take a seat. You will be jarring potion ingredients tonight. Do not make a sound or a word. I will be busy. Begin," he growled out.

She nodded, looking a little green at the sight of the opened box of dead spiders, and took her indicated seat. The bronze haired student began to sort through jars and lids, matching the ingredients with the volume of the jars before setting the empty containers in front of the boxes. Her work was silent and steady- purposeful even. Severus watched her work from where he was grading essays on the seven uses of the poison, belladonna, in the myriad of advanced potions that required its presence. To his luck the one he happened to be grading was Miss Davis'.

Miss Brianna Davis and Miss Hermione Granger were good friends. Both of the girls had identical passions for acquiring information and the two of them also thoroughly enjoyed the class, Ancient Runes. There was an acute difference between the two. One was an overachieving know-it-all and the other was an overachieving snark. Such was reflected in the essays of Miss Davis who had the audacity- no matter how correct she was- to state in her essay's first paragraph that out of all seven uses of belladonna in potion making only three of them were remotely vital. She then went on to state the various other uses of belladonna in darker realms while explaining how to counteract them. One could not doubt that Miss Davis had an edgy brilliance in the things she liked doing. She was like a rough diamond in that sense- some clean edges and a few shaky bits but still cutting.

He glanced at the young woman- elf-woman- carefully separating the dried dead caterpillars from the sticky freshly dead ones. She had an annoyed look on her expressive face.

"Miss Davis," he muttered.

She directed her attention to him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes Professor?"

"Would you mind explaining the contents of your essay? You seem to be under the impression that it is acceptable to discuss how belladonna is used outside of wizarding potions and have gone beyond the seven uses."

Brianna smirked, "Simple. Belladonna only had three vital uses in wizarding potions while the other four are arbitrary at best. Assassins along the Mediterranean also mostly use belladonna for a slow and quick death. Sadly, its too traceable and they are now veering away from using Belladonna in favor of Eocene powder. I wouldn't be surprised if most magical poisons begin to use that to replace belladonna, to be honest. I decided that it would be best to discuss something useful about the poison than not."

Severus shook his head as thoughts about how much the little elf was a snarky little thing plagued his mind.

"Basically, you neglected to follow directions," he deadpanned.

She shrugged, "I thought it would be more interesting; especially since I have more experience with belladonna outside of the magical world. Its where it is used the most."

"You still neglected to follow directions."

"Then maybe you should make your assignments more relevant, Professor."

He narrowed his eyes at her before returning to her essay. The fact that she still managed to get into the explanations of the other four uses, however briefly, meant that she at least thought to discuss something. She was inside the required maximum length and margin. Her writing was neat. She could spell all of the difficult words. The girl just decided to be more… relevant than he wanted. Relevant according to her world anyway.

He still took off points. There was no way she was going to get away with it.

* * *

Brianna almost crushed one of the Doxy eggs she was holding before steadying her hand. It would not be a good idea if she did so in front of an already pissed off Snape. Her only comfort was that she had probably made him just as irritated with her as she with him.

Of all people she had to have a crush on it had to be him! Granted, she wasn't entirely to blame here. She knew she hadn't followed the directions precisely the way he wanted them. Part of the reason centered on her being bored and the rest, well, ever since first year she'd looked for a plethora of ways to annoy him. It started out as an immature, childish antique she knew she should have grown out of by then, but morphed into something more… fun almost. She realized in fifth year that part of her absolutely enjoyed getting under his skin. It wasn't until sixth year, when he taken the almost disastrous position as Defense Professor, that she realized she purposefully annoyed him in an attempt to gain his recognition. She was showing off and it took her weeks to realize why.

She was, admittedly, older than the rest of the students in her year. She couldn't really help that being an elf and whatnot. Brianna simply hadn't considered the possibility of her actually falling for, well, anyone. Naturally, when she realized that her attitude towards Snape had nothing to do with disliking him, she was shocked. The small, inconsequential, crush was nothing significant for her to worry about, or so she thought. However, the year before, when Professor Snape took on the Defense Against the Dark Arts class she found herself asking questions. Considering her profession beyond that of the magic schooling it wasn't something abnormal.

She began with Draco Malfoy. Weaseling information out of him wasn't too difficult. Occlumencey was cute and everything, but Brianna was a professional investigator and had been for a long time (about twenty years on and off). Malfoy was decidedly younger than her and vastly inexperienced at the art of deception. After she acquired adequate information from the boy she paid a Christmas visit to the boy's mother. Narcissa Malfoy was more than ready to give away information so long as the Dark Lord didn't suspect she said anything. So, all of her memories and knowledge were accidentally left in a pensive and left unguarded for Brianna's use. When she discovered the Unbreakable Vow that her professor made concerning the murder of Dumbledore in Draco's stead, her path took her directly to the headmaster.

Dumbledore hadn't seemed surprised that Brianna actually figured everything out. After all, while Harry suspected what he did the boy didn't have the resources or the stubbornness to investigate anything. If Brianna hadn't known better she would have suspected that the old coot counted on her figuring everything out. Once she wheedled as much as she could out of Dumbledore- she still didn't think she found out everything he had planned- she finally had to confront the professor in question and convince him to allow her to help.

To Snape's displeasure and her general "suck-it-up-moron" approach to life Brianna employed the help of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Between the four of them (five since Snape found some time to review their findings) they figured out how to do what seemed impossible- break the Unbreakable Vow without dying. Only the four of them would have managed to do something with the odds stacked so much against them.

It was the relief at his expense that finally drew Brianna to the possibility of having deeper feeling than she first thought towards her professor. She repeatedly cursed her misfortune, but knew that there wasn't much she could do to deal with those feelings at that moment. There was more pressing matters for her to deal with revolving around Lord Voldemort's eventual takeover of he Ministry of Magic. With Draco Malfoy apprehended and Mrs. Malfoy under elven protection Voldemort found himself a new dangerous enemy in the form of Brianna Davis.

Brianna spent the summer with the healer-elf named Ailya and Hermione (healer in training) trying to figure out how to remove the curse from Dumbledore's arm. They greatly reduced its impact on his body and eventual unpleasant demise, but his days were still numbered. Professor McGonagall was finally let into the innermost loop of the Order of the Pheonix along with Brianna, Ailya and Harry (and Harry only because Brianna threatened a slow and painful life to Dumbledore) and they all were able to finally hear the reports Snape made to Dumbledore.

So, now at this present time, Brianna knew what it was that Snape did though she suspected that he still reported privately to Dumbledore on certain things that the old man preferred to keep to himself. She had a feeling that Snape most likely resented her for the interference. Of course this recent development in their rather strained alliance probably made things even worse.

"You seem to have a rather extensive knowledge of poisons," commented Professor Snape suddenly.

Brianna blinked and looked up from her work. That was an almost compliment coming from the potions professor. Of course that moment was ruined by his next statement.

"Do not misunderstand me, Miss Davis, I am still giving you a low grade for getting off topic and channeling your inner know-it-all," he growled.

Brianna rolled her eyes, "You know, most teachers would be pleased to have a student who actually knows what the hell they're talking about."

Snape blinked, "I am pleased with students who follow directions."

"I do follow directions, just not the ones that make no sense or are completely arbitrary."

He leaned forward, "You seem to have a problem with authority. I understand, Miss Davis, that you do better giving orders than taking them, but it would be in your best interest to endeavor to adhere to the instructions of someone who is in authority over you."

Brianna sent him a haughty look, "I will not be a mindless sheep, professor. I have a mind and I enjoy using it."

Snape leaned into his hand. There was a peculiar look in his dark brown (nearly black) eyes that, if Brianna hadn't known any better, would have been identified as amusement.

"I suspect, then, you would enjoy harder assignments?" he asked silkily.

She blinked. What?

"If so, then be prepared to brew more difficult potions in class and write more difficult essays. You are obviously beyond NEWT level in my class, so why do we not make it more difficult for you?" there was a mixture of sarcasm and sneer in his suggestion.

Brianna steeled herself. This was a test. He was trying to see how gutsy she really was. He was attempting to break her. Worse individuals had tried and failed and, while she was partial to him in ways even she did not understand, she wasn't just going to let him reduce her to nothing. She had more self-respect than that.

"Fine. I accept."

He smirked and returned to grading essays. Brianna turned her attention back to the work she was currently attempting to complete.

"Also, I find it imperative to let you know that the Dark Lord will know of what transpired between us in class earlier today. I will most likely be summoned either tonight or tomorrow night," he told her off-handedly.

She froze, blushed and then nodded one what he said registered in her mind. It made sense. Lord Voldemort would use this to his advantage.

"Will you be in trouble?" she asked.

"I doubt it. He will, however, find a way to use the event to his advantage. He can't use the ministry to oust me, not when your people are currently in control of the school, but I'm certain that he will attempt to make me seduce you. Love potions, as I am certain you know, do not create feelings. They work off of what is already there," he informed her.

She had to fight the wince that almost revealed itself after hearing that. Elves reacted differently, yes, but she suspected that the same rules applied.

"Well, as I'm certain you know, love potions react differently for elves than they do humans. I'm sorry about that, by the way. No one deserves to be made uncomfortable in from of a bunch of people," she said as measured as possible.

"Of course. I recognize that. You are forgiven for that particular transgression. I figured it would be… a good idea to inform you of the danger you are now in on my account," he said.

"Oh."

What Brianna could only describe as a near-playful smirk made its way onto his face, "So articulate."

Suddenly things were back to the way they were before; they annoyed each other, they were teacher and student and they could banter with each other respectfully.

* * *

The next day found Brianna and Hermione muttering about the plans Albus Dumbledore had for the graduating classes of Hogwarts. Ever since Voldemort and his Death Eaters took over the English Ministry of Magic and the elves took over jurisdiction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the students of that year had been protected and the Dark Lord in uneasy calm- he believed he had a loyal Death Eater inside the enemy lines after all. Dumbledore had been considering setting up the Mastery College classes at Hogwarts and allowing the students with non-magical relatives to remain in the school over the holidays. It could be done, obviously. The elves were filled with teachers who were masters of their own respective subjects and were definitely qualified to teach in a mastery level setting. Brianna and Hermione both felt that, if Dumbledore went that way, then the Hogwarts students would benefit from an education that would greatly expand their knowledge beyond that of the Wizarding Word. Hermione also soundly pointed out that they already had a Potions Master teaching at Hogwarts and all they needed was to replace Snape with someone who was good, but not as good, as he was and their graduating class would benefit from the best.

This last bit from Hermione utterly shocked Brianna to her core. The idea that the bushy haired girl wanted the commonly disliked Potions Master to teach at the level he most likely wished to teach at astounded her greatly. The elf-girl wasted no time in telling Hermione this as well- the idea was all too horrifying.

"Why on earth would you want him to teach us after Hogwarts level classes?" Brianna inquired after Hermione had shrugged off her friend's shock.

"Because, like it or not, Professor Snape is a prodigy at what he does and could probably challenge us beyond what an elf master or mistress could. Think about it! His talent is potions! Even you have to admit that he knows what he's doing," insisted Hermione.

Brianna bit her lip to stop herself from retorting. She did know, of course, but his natural prowess at his profession wasn't why she wanted to avoid his presence. She already had to deal with the cross between irritation, satisfaction and pleasure at seeing him for two hours in classes. She didn't want to have to attend Master level classes with him teaching for that very reason. The thing was, she couldn't tell Hermione this. It wasn't like Brianna didn't trust the woman, she just didn't want someone to accidentally overhear the confession. Not only would it cause trouble for her, but it would also embarrass Professor Snape and cause him endless amounts of trouble as well. The love potion incident was bad enough. If people knew that she actually harbored romantic inclinations for the man her life would be a lot more complicated. There was also Voldemort to consider.

Professor Snape was undoubtedly right about the clear and present danger the both of them were in. While the two of them agreed that he, at least, wouldn't be punished for something she did in class that was an accident (and would probably give Voldemort and Bellatrix something to joke at her professor about at his expense) Brianna knew that the Dark Lord would wish to use that incident to his advantage. She clearly remembered the kiss and it would cause her pain and confusion if she hadn't already been sure of her feelings towards the man. Ever since last year, Voldemort had been looking for a reason to take her out ever since she prevented her professor from killing Dumbledore and whisking Hogwarts out from under his grasp. She proved a threat and the Dark Lord would want to get rid of her as soon as possible. Using who he believed to be his most loyal servant Voldemort would try to get to her through Snape.

"Well, if he's willing to give up this current job and talk to Professor Moruni and the elven hunter council I doubt they'll say no. They can't, really. You're right he is too good," she admitted grudgingly.

Hermione shook her head and turned back to the Runes chart the two of them were working on. Brianna knew that the current look on the genius' said that her friend knew there was more to this story and that the bronze haired elleth wasn't letting on. Hermione Granger was cleverer than that.

"Anyway, if Dumbledore does consent to doing this do you have any idea about who's going to teach Mastery level classes besides Snape?" she asked.

Brianna shrugged and jotted down a few Hieroglyphics, "I know that Ailya will be here so she can teach you. She planned on whisking you away after graduation anyway, so if she ends up teaching here she gets to start you on a healer apprenticeship this summer. I would have pegged Professor Moruni as a teacher, but ever since my aunt's demise she's been too busy running the Academy and maintaining the Hunter's organization. Lan's too young to inherit positions in elven society so he has to wait until he's one hundred, like me, before he can do anything. Other than that I'm really not sure."

Hermione smiled at that, "I know that I want to become a mediwizard, but what do you want to do?"

Brianna shrugged and translated a few more Egyptian runes. Her life was already planned out for her and she didn't have much choice in her career path.

Her bushy haired friend glanced over at the elleth's work and then pointed at one letter with her quill.

"That one isn't water. It's king," she corrected gently.

Brianna blinked and looked down at the indicated glyph. She blinked again. How on earth did she miss that?

"So it is," the bronze haired Gryfindor replied weakly.

Hermione fixed her friend with a stern stare, "Bri, you've been out of sorts for hours! Are you certain that nothing happened in detention with Snape last night?"

Brianna smiled, albeit more rueful than she intended, "Of course not! He told me off for expanding my essay on what he believes to be 'useless' information and then made sure that I knew he was giving me low marks."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, maybe you should have followed directions and discussed the actual topic?"

Brianna fixed her with an incredulous look, "Yes pot?"

They tried to glare at each other, but ended up dissolving into a fit of giggles instead.

* * *

Severus gaped at Dumbledore after hearing the proposition made to him. The old man didn't even seem to blink and looked rather, amused.

"Well, Severus? What do you think? I believe that the position would be best for your abilities, do you not agree?" inquired the old wizard.

Barely managing to collect himself, Severus began to babble his inquiry.

"You actually want me to teach the Mastery Class? Albus, I do not know if you understand that other, possibly, more qualified elves were passed over-," Dumbledore held up his hand and stayed the professor's babbling.

"Severus, I need you with Harry. He will be pursuing the auror career and he needs someone to challenge his potions prowess to its limits and teach him lessons he would not otherwise learn with an apathetic elf. I have reviewed the credentials of the elves and… two witches and wizards, I believe… none of them have what I believe the students need to prepare them. You do," insisted the headmaster.

Severus shook his head and finally sat in one of the chairs sitting across from Dumbledore.

"There is… more to this than simply my needing to watch over Potter, I believe," he stated carefully.

Albus inclined his head to indicate that the Potions Master was correct. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Severus rejoiced in that slightly. It was a rare occurrence for him to make Albus Dumbledore uncomfortable.

"Severus, ever since the love potion incident yesterday I have worried constantly about the moment you are Summoned to Tom's side and what it will be he will ask you to do. Miss Davis' life is in danger more than it has ever been. I shudder to think of the myriad of tasks that will be required of you on her account," Albus seemed deeply troubled by this.

Severus understood why that was. Miss Davis wasn't simply a princess of her race, but happened to be the heiress to the elven throne. Voldemort would wish for him to play on that in some way or another. It was best for Severus to be the one to look after her while pretending to do the Dark Lord's bidding.

Suddenly the dark mark on his arm began to burn and startled him out of his reverie. Dumbledore seemed to realize this as well when his white bushy eyebrow rose.

"It seems his lordship requires my presence tonight," muttered Severus.

He stood up and turned to leave.

"Severus!" came what he realized was a sharp tone from the headmaster.

He turned around slightly at the door.

"Severus," came the gentler use, "Do not let Tom see. Do not be distracted. I know you are worried about her for reasons I will allow to be your own, but do not let him see a hint of them. He will use them against you."

Severus Snape stood frozen in thought for a moment before nodding grimly and exiting the office of the headmaster.

* * *

Brianna returned from her nightly excursion into the Forbidden Forest. The Centaurs were still extremely paranoid and her nerves were at their breaking point. For people who could tell the times and the dangers written in the stars they tended to be trying when dealing with other races. The elves were no exception.

She grimaced at that. Of course, like with the wizards, the centaurs probably had a very good reason to be wary of the elves. She simply wished that they didn't have as good of memories as her race did. Apparently three thousand years wasn't enough time to rid the bad blood that existed between their races.

Brianna tread across the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts deep in thought about the tension that seemed to always exist between the magical races. As someone who was drenched in history since early childhood, she knew why the current alliances were strained; especially where the elves were concerned. Her people, when they give in to the lure of evil, were ruthless in their dealings and always left survivors who wished they hadn't survived. Lord Voldemort, for instance, merely murdered people. The elves who served the evil one tortured continuously. They never allowed their victims to die and, sometimes, they mangled and mutated them beyond anything even she could comprehend. Many races, including the centaurs, remembered the dark ages. They remembered the willingly conceived Raiphahim (half elf half angel) as well as how vampires and werewolves first came to be. They remembered the summoning of the wraiths (misery demons) and the creation of dementors. Every dark and evil thing that wasn't a demon, a fallen angel, or a Nephilim were created by the elves.

It hadn't lasted, however. There were elves within what was considered the Greek Pantheon of "gods" (elves) who realized the error of their ways and sought to right their wrongs. The end result was a shaky alliance with the rest of the magical realm and the elven hunters formerly trained by here aunt, Artemis, until the huntress' untimely death.

At the moment, they had to deal with Lord Voldemort who was, thankfully, not a creation of the elves. He was still a threat. Few knew of his methods of immortality and those that did were working tirelessly to destroy his work and make him mortal once again. Even here Dumbledore wasn't certain of what to do. Harry, who was the best for the job and the one who had to destroy them, couldn't leave Hogwarts at this present time. Brianna's interference with the curse and Dumbledore's "murder" made certain of that and there wasn't much she could do to change the result. The Death Eaters were in full control of the Ministry and the only inlet into Voldemort's circle was Professor Snape, the man she constantly worried about and-

She paused in her thoughts and suddenly shoved them aside as quickly as she could. She wasn't going to allow her mind to go there. It wasn't advisable.

Brianna was so lost in thought that she actually ran into a dark figure with its back to her. Both stumbled, but the dark figure caught itself and then attempted to catch her as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. She looked up.

Speak of the devil-

"Professor Snape!" she gasped softly with surprise written on her face.

He stared at her mutely as if trying to figure out why she was there. After a second or two he inclined his head.

"Miss Davis."

He held out a delicate hand and she took it and allowed him to help her to a standing position. She glanced at the skull mask in his other hand and then met his dark gaze.

"You were summoned?" she inquired quietly.

He stiffened and his features became like stone. Confused, Brianna opened her mouth to say more but Professor Snape's hand and body closed around her- hand on her mouth and body practically enveloping hers. She could feel his breath blow gently against her ear and fought a losing battle to stay the blush that threatened her cheeks.

"Not here. We need to go to the headmaster's office," he whispered urgently.

The blood from her face drained. If he said "we" and was shielding her from sight quite like this it meant that something happened. She nodded against his hand and her professor backed away. Brianna met his gaze again. She wanted to ask and find everything out then and there, but she knew it would have to wait; especially if what he had to report was that bad.

They silently made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office. There was tension in the man she rarely felt before and she wasn't certain of what she should make of it. To say that something exciting happened or that some sort of outrageous thought boiled up in Brianna's head would be a lie. The journey to the headmaster's office was uneventful and boring. Most of what she thought about pertained to whatever her professor was going to say to both herself and the headmaster. It was obvious from the look he gave her earlier that the man most likely intended to wait for her had she been late in returning from the forest.

"Cheeze-itz," muttered Snape at the gargoyle standing in front of the steps that lead to Dumbledore's office.

Brianna snorted. Of everything the headmaster could have used as a password he decided on a popular American snack! Typical!

She was allowed to enter first. If there was anything she could say about her professor it was this: he may have been a nasty, cold hearted, bastard, but he was certainly a gentleman. At least that part of his education hadn't been neglected.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading through a large, leather, book when teacher and student made their entrance. He looked up with a soft smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes at the sight of them.

"Severus! Miss Davis! I take it everything went splendidly?" he asked.

Brianna smiled, "Bane is still wary and constantly expects me to stab him in the back, but he is still willing to keep anything dark and evil within the bounds of the forest. A few Death Eaters made an attempt earlier this week during one of his patrols, but since I hadn't met with him until now, I wasn't informed."

Dumbledore nodded, "I am thankful for your uncanny ability to be likeable, then, since I have a feeling Bane wouldn't have allied himself and his clan with just any elf or wizard. Thank you Miss Davis for keeping up with your correspondence."

Brianna smiled, "You're very much welcome."

The old man turned to Professor Snape, studied him for a second, and then sighed. He suddenly deflated and the humor in his eyes winked out,

"It was not a pleasant meeting, I take it?"

Snape glanced at her for a moment before taking a seat in one of the large chairs and motioning for Brianna to do the same. Confused, again, Brianna did so and waited patiently for the man to begin.

"The Dark Lord summoned me tonight the minute he became away of the incident with the love potion," he paused as if thinking on how to word his next sentence then finally seeming to come to terms with something, "I have been ordered to seduce and defile, Miss Davis."

Brianna's shock and utter horror showed. Dumbledore looked grave.

"I see," muttered the old man.

Brianna continued to stare at her professor as if she had never seen him before. Both of them knew what such a thing could mean. Sexual intercourse outside of wedlock (before and during) was nothing good and if done willingly she would lose all rights to the throne and all standing in elven society. She would become an outcast.

"Is there no way for you to avoid doing this, Severus? Can you lie about this?" inquired Dumbledore.

Snape shook his head and suddenly looked haggard and wretched.

"I tried to decline, but the alternative was… the Dark Lord, himself," Brianna grimaced when he said this, "I conceded, but only because I can gain control if need be."

"You are trying to find a way around this. You are attempting to discover if there is a way to fulfill this task without hurting your own student," Dumbledore muttered in recognition.

Both turned to a very pale Brianna. She shook her head at their questioning gazes and lowered her eyes.

"There is no conceivable way out of this, professor. Not without me killing him," she whispered.

The old man's eyes flashed in anger as he growled, "Miss Davis."

She glared at him, "No."

He met her anger with a wrathful stare, "To do nothing would lead to his demise."

"No!"

* * *

Severus felt confused at Miss Davis' reaction to Dumbledore's suggestion. What on earth was so horrific that she would rather him blow his cover than help him? He didn't have much claim or care for his life, but he cared about it enough to wish for at least one back door or one back-up plan before jumping headlong into something that could kill him.

"Albus, what is Miss Davis not telling us?" interjected Snape sharply.

It was Brianna's turn to look wretched and she buried her face in her hands while muttering a string of "noes" under her breath. Her body was shaking. The sight gave Severus a moment of pause. In the six years of his teaching her, he had never seen her so close to breaking down as she was now.

"The only way for you to fulfill what the Dark Lord wants you to do without hurting Miss Davis is for you to marry her in secret since, evidently, it would be rather impossible for you to lie about it outright. You are an experienced Occlumens, but I do not believe you are good enough to fake a memory. Everything could be set up as faux and you will not be defying Tom outright," replied the headmaster.

"NO!" shrieked Brianna as she leapt forward and slammed both balled fists on his desks.

Several of his odd contraptions shattered and/or jumped in the air. The headmaster's blue eyes met her red, watery, and angry teal ones. Severus watched her mutely. It wasn't like he didn't agree with her sentiments, but he had a sneaking suspicion that her reasons for not wishing to enter into matrimony with him were different than his own. He could probably name quite a few.

"I will not enter into a marriage for the wrong reasons!" she snapped.

"You have no choice," answered Dumbledore calmly.

"Dumbledore, you don't understand! Professor Snape will become immortal with me. He will also become a prince of the elven race! There are a number of reasons why those are a bad idea!" she insisted.

Severus knew she was dodging the real reason to most likely spare his feelings. He hadn't required that. She had valid points, though, but they never mattered to him. The only person he currently cared more about than anyone else was currently in this room seconds away from losing all of her composure.

"Brianna, you don't have a choice," came his gentle reply.

She blinked and then sat back in her chair sniffing. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she attempting to hold them in. She was fighting a losing battle. Severus felt the pang in his chest before he could really quench the feelings in their early conception. This woman saved his life. What sort of repayment was he giving her by not fighting Dumbledore's plan? It was a sound plan and probably the only way to protect her, but…

Severus kept all of his emotions bottled up inside of him and masked with a stony or angry expression on his face and demeanor. This did not mean he didn't feel and this certainly did not mean he didn't hold a sort of gentle regard for the elf princess sitting distraught before him. It wasn't a disposition he enjoyed seeing from her.

"Okay," she croaked.

After a few minutes, she stood up and left the office- taking with her whatever dignity she had left.

Severus gazed after her before returning his attention back to Albus. The old man suddenly looked very tired and worn as he sat back in his chair and massaged his temples.

Severus clenched his fists for a moment before rising to his feet. Dumbledore was right whether he liked it or not. He still needed to play the role of a Death Eater. The more the Dark Lord trusted him, the closer to the bastard Severus would become therefore the more information he could acquire for the Order.

"I will enter into the marriage, but I do not believe doing this to her is fair. I would rather relinquish my position as spy than do this to her, Albus," he muttered sincerely.

Albus Dumbledore sighed and peered over his half-moon spectacles at the Potions Master.

"How do you truly feel about this, Severus?" he asked.

The man in question frowned and then returned to his seat. He could never be as cool and collected in front of Dumbledore. The man had seen him time and time again in various states of outermost anguish. Dumbledore could read him like a book and Severus found over the years that attempting to hide his feelings from the old man were useless.

"What would you have me say, headmaster? Do you believe I relish in the chance of depriving a thriving young elf-woman her freedom and saddling her with… me?" he asked emotionlessly.

Dumbledore sighed, "But, I can hear you not saying that you are averse to spending the rest of your existence with her even when the rest of us have fallen to our respective rests."

Suddenly feeling like he had nearly twenty years ago, Severus stood in front of his former teacher and current employer with a defeated expression on his face. He had been correct in the assumption that Professor Dumbledore saw right through him.

"I am not," he muttered, his entire head downcast and averting the old man's eyes.

There was silence between them for a few moments before Dumbledore finally asked, "Cast your patronus, please?"

Severus closed his eyes in sudden anguish as he raised his wand into the air.

"Expecto Patronum!" he hissed.

Out from the tip of his wand came the strange, male, form of a raggedy white wolf. Dumbledore almost seemed to gape at the thing for a moment before seemingly collecting his wits and redirecting his attention back to the professor.

"How long?"

"Last year," came the curt reply.

Albus suddenly leaned forward with an urgent interest painted on his old, wrinkled and bearded face.

"Yet, still, you do not actually want this?"

Severus averted his gaze to the fire and his expression was that of hopeless despair and self-loathing.

"Not like this," came the quiet reply, "Not at her expense. But it does not matter. We have to go through with it."

* * *

The letter to Miriel, queen of the elves, and Faenor, king of the elves, was dispatched with little delay and the careful plan was hatched. A quiet ceremony was to be had and Brianna was to reside with her new husband in his living quarters. Their marriage was to not get out, but Voldemort had to be certain that there was something inappropriate going on. The reason fabricated to explain Brianna's sudden departure from the student dorms in Gryfindor was linked to her need to study an elven subject alone. A secret passage that only she could enter was found that lead directly to Snape's quarters in the dungeons. Brianna's parents worked with their daughter tirelessly to compose false documents of infidelity that could be activated and nullified at a moment's notice. All it required for nullification was proof of marriage once everything was finished, or Severus Snape's services as a spy were no longer needed.

Everything short of Brianna moving in with her fiancé was planned within a month. Miriel, who knew of at least two old traditions for elf brides, modified the size and look of her old wedding dress and bequeathed it to her daughter. The rings, old family rings that belonged to the first of their race before the time of the pantheon and fall of King Ouranos, were sent to the school.

When wedding day came, Brianna stood inside of Dumbledore's office with a wan smile on her face. It was a few minutes before the ceremony was due to begin and only Ailya (who was the only other elf in resident qualified to conduct the ceremony), Brianna and Dumbledore stood in the room. The bride's stomach was filled with the fluttering warmth of worry and something else that she still wasn't certain she wanted to admit and her eyes reflected that.

Dumbledore smiled kindly to her and placed an old, wrinkled, hand on her shoulder.

"Brianna, do not worry. I am certain this will all work out for the best," he reassured her.

Brianna blinked and replied, "He doesn't love me, professor. What good is a marriage where there is no affection to be had?"

The old man smiled kindly at her and squeezed her shoulder, "I do not believe you will have to worry about that."

She gave him a look causing the elderly wizard to chuckle, "Miss Davis, Severus has the capacity to love or even grow fond of a person. It all depends on what you manage to bring out of him."

She snorted, "If we can manage a comfortable companionship, then I will be content. I can live with our feelings for each other being unequal. I can live with him not loving me as I do him."

Dumbledore gave her a sad smile, "I see you have finally acknowledged what I have long suspected to be the case with your regard for him?"

She nodded and stared absentmindedly at the wall with a sad expression in her teal eyes, "I have."

"Everything good comes to those who wait, Miss Davis. Do not forget that," reminded the headmaster kindly.

Her smile widened slightly before falling into its original half-smile that spoke volumes about her current depressed mind.

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and Severus Snape entered the room. She could hear his curt greeting from behind her. Trying to make her smile reach her eyes, Brianna turned around to find the oddest and most endearing sight she ever experienced.

Severus Snape actually dressed for the occasion. He went for the elven circlet that spoke of his becoming part of the elven royal family. It was silver, simply and still elegant; especially on him. His hair was pulled out of his face into the customary half-braid of her people and his clothes were something else altogether. They were a mixture of the elven and wizard traditional garb. He wore the emerald green Slytherin color wizard robes, but underneath were stark white and embroidered silver tunic and breeches.

Her mouth hung open at the sight. Rare, it was, for her to actually think Severus Snape particularly handsome, despite her feelings for him, but at this moment she found herself thinking so. There was no doubt about it. The man cleaned up very nicely and there was something relatively good looking underneath all of that black, darkness, and shadow. It made her heart flutter and the blood rush to her face instead of away from it.

Finally she got over the shock of seeing him in such a new light and fixed him with a smile that actually reached her eyes. Much to her surprise, he returned it with a slight, but genuine, one.

He approached her and grasped her hands in his and turned to fully face her. Ailya stepped forward and laid the palms of her hands on both person's foreheads.

They repeated every phrase after her, more for Severus' benefit than Brianna's.

"Órenya quetë nin ya melinyet ar merin vesta tyenna. Man óretya quetë?" asked Professor Snape. (translation: My heart tells me that I love you and we should wed. What does your heart say?)

"Órenya ná ve óretya." replied Brianna. (translation: My heart is like your heart.)

"Antan órenyá tyenna, meleth nin," he said. (translation: I give you my heart, my love.)

"Ad endanya antanin to tye," she replied. (translation: and I give my heart to you.)

This continued with various declarations of love before Ailya straightened up from her slightly bowed state and placed both hands on top of their heads. She began to speak the words of everlasting bondage (in the good sense) that would bind not only their souls, but their wants and desires and magic and life together. Once that was finished Ailya had the two of them kneel in front of the other and she blessed each of them individually before beckoning Dumbledore for the rings. Each band was small, thin, silver and simplistic and the bride and groom exchanged rings while repeating vows.

Everything had to be sealed with a kiss- a show of deep affection from both parties- and this gave the two of them pause. Severus hovered a few inches from her face with a questioning look in his eyes and Brianna gazed up at him wondering what it was he intended to do. After a few seconds he seemed to make a decision and leaned down to gently brush his lips against hers. With little thought, Brianna returned the favor.

* * *

After the little ceremony, Ailya sat the newlyweds in front of her so she could explain certain things about elven marriage she was certain neither of them new.

"It is imperative for the both of you to understand that sooner or later you will need to consecrate your marriage. The bond will compel you soon if neither of you act on your own accord. This bond isn't a magical one, contrary to popular belief, it is something far deeper and older than magic. It is a promise. On that note, divorce isn't just unlikely, but impossible. Elves take 'Until death do us part' to the extreme, yes, but this has been the subject of our marriage covenants for years. Severus Snape, you will be given an elven name come time for you to be dubbed prince of the elves. Normally, that would come a week after the marriage ceremony, but considering the circumstances and what it is we are attempting to do that part can wait," she suddenly fixed her blank, milky white, eyes on the man with a look of hard seriousness on her face, "you will not grow old. You will not die of old age. You are now bond to Brianna, therefore, your life extends as far as hers. You will find that some of your youth will return to your features and body. Any damage previously done will be healed. Such is the blessings of the elves, but such is also a curse. You will remain timeless, both young and old, while the land grows, dies and is reborn. You will be privy to the rise and fall of civilizations. It is imperative that you learn to cleave to your wife and become her constant companion as she will be yours. The two of you will have no one else. You will have children, eventually, though at the moment I would suggest taking the necessary precautions to prevent a pregnancy at this time. The last thing we need, when the Dark Lord will inevitably find out, is for Brianna to be with child and in danger. Once this gets out, the both of you will be vulnerable. I will warn you," she paused and seemed to consider what else she was going to say before plunging onward, "human and elven marriages have tragic pasts. Not all of them, mind you, but there is a certain amount of unavoidable angst and drama. Certain issues between the two of you will have to be resolved after a while. Take care and good luck. May your marriage be blessed despite the circumstances leading to it."

With that, Ailya bowed and took her leave. Dumbledore, Brianna and Severus remained in contemplative silence. After a while, the headmaster clapped his hands cheerfully with his blue eyes twinkling jovially.

"Whatever the two of you feel, I for one see this as a happy occasion and believe it should be celebrated accordingly! So, a small feast has been set up in your quarters, Mr. and Mrs. Snape and, Brianna, your things have already been situated. Enjoy your wedding night! Do not bother emerging for a few days, I will have your class work, Brianna, sent to your quarters and a temporary substitute for you, Severus! Take some time in getting used to each other, plan your lives, etc. Now shoo! Madame Pomfry is due soon to give me my nightly medication and you two have certain… ahem… things that need seeing to. Good night!" and with that the perplexed couple found themselves outside in front of the gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office.

Brianna blinked then commented, "That was a bit abrupt."

"So I noticed," agreed Severus.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Severus grabbed her hand and lead her down the hall to a dead end. He placed his hand on the wall and muttered something unintelligible. The wall faded and revealed a dimly lit corridor.

"Never knew that was there," muttered Brianna in surprise.

Her new husband smirked, slightly pleased at being able to show her something she didn't know.

"I am afraid miss- Brianna- that Potter's infernal map does not show everything," he stated smugly.

"Well, I figured that," she muttered grumpily.

He rolled his eyes and started into the passage with her following behind. When he figured they were about halfway to the dungeons she suddenly pulled him to a stop. Annoyed, he turned to snap at her but stopped himself short. To say that she looked concerned was an understatement. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um… this um…" she began.

He waited with a look of impatience on his face. The passage was chilly and he wanted to get the both of them into his rooms before someone happened upon him- and his wanted to get into something less formal had a lot to do with it as well.

"Well, as I'm sure that you know sooner or later we will need to…" she trailed off in obvious embarrassment.

Oh. Right. That. He wasn't too concerned about that part of marriage. He had previous experience. He knew what to do. She, on the other hand, most likely didn't and judging by the very worried look on her face, she didn't know a single damned thing. Bloody elves!

"You want to have this talk, now?" he asked wearily.

She glared at him, "Better now when we're both sober than later when we've eaten and drank whatever the hell Dumbledore's given us! Do you honestly think he hasn't drugged the food to 'help' us along?"

He had thought of that and he wasn't too worried about it. He kind of hoped that both of them wouldn't be conscious so that the consecration part of the marriage night wouldn't be so damned awkward.

"And you believe it to be a bad thing?" he asked.

She glared at him for a second before averting her eyes, "Sex is an important thing to our race. I'd rather that neither of us be unaware of what we do."

He snorted, "You actually want to remember what we will inevitably do tonight?"

She fixed him with an angry stare for a few seconds before stalking off down towards the end of the passage.

"You know what? Never mind!" her voice sounded a bit thick and heavy for anger and seemed to allude to some other emotion.

He sighed. What exactly was she expecting from him, he didn't know.

"Miss Da- ugh- Brianna, stop!" he called softly.

She froze in her tracks and turned around with her arms crossed and a grumpy look on her face. He closed his eyes for a moment suddenly feeling very tired. He was going to have to work his way out of the distance he had attempted to create between himself and the elf-woman who was now his wife. His practiced aloofness and cold exterior was going to have to change and at least a little bit of the emotions he felt for her would have to be revealed.

"Come here," he ordered.

She glared at him.

"Please?" he added.

After a few moments, she did, and she stood three feet in front of him. He took in a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for the physical contact. He reached across and slid an arm around her shoulders and the other across her waist; pulling her into an embrace.

* * *

He smelled of spices and his body was surprisingly warm for how thin it actually was. She found herself returning the embrace and burying her head into his shoulder so that the man couldn't see her stricken face. Brianna appreciated his attempt to be kind to her in such a hopeless situation, but nothing was really going to help not when she actually harbored romantic feelings for him.

There were things, though, that the two of them needed to resolve before the situation could at least become somewhat bearable for the both of them. Despite her feelings for him, Severus Snape awakened a sort of irritation within her that set her blood boiling. Sadly, it was part of these feelings of hers and the essence that was his personality along with them that continuously strengthened the feelings she had for him.

"I do not believe that tonight would be… an appropriate time for us to consecrate our marriage," he muttered in a tone that was surprisingly gentle for him.

Brianna blinked back tears and sniffed. She hated this situation. She hated it for what it was- a marriage of convenience. She also despised the fact that the marriage was with a man she held in higher regard than she revealed because of the mere fact that he did not feel the same way about her.

"Okay," she replied in a hoarse whisper.

As they finished their journey down the narrow passage to his private quarters Brianna reflected on how unfair it was for her to not even be allowed a normal marriage.

**Possibly the End**


End file.
